24 Horas
by Cetoelverse
Summary: 24 Horas en otro mundo distinto.
1. Chapter 1

Caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta un tipo vestido con un abrigo negro de cuello alto con las magas de este tan largo que fácilmente ocultaban sus manos, el abrigo terminaba en su rodillas dejando ver un chándal llevando dos deportivas de color negro, su cara no era visible se podía apreciar su cabello negro pero el resto de su cabeza estaba cubierta por tela negra que cubría alrededor de su cabeza tapando sus orejas y se extendía hasta el cuello ocultando cualquier trozo de piel visible y su rostro oculto tras una máscara roja con líneas rojas con dos agujeros que mostraban sus ojos de color amarillo rodeados por un rojo intenso.

Abriendo la puerta se sorprendió cuando vio a tres individuos que estaban en la habitación.

El más joven tenía pelo negro con puntas verdes y grandes ojos castaños su atuendo se componía de una chaqueta verde con bordes rojizos pantalones cortos verdes y botas de cordones verdes que llevaba una mochila donde parecía llevar una caña de pescar.

El segundo tenía el cabello rubio con ojos grises, llevando tabardo azul decorado con un dobladillo de color naranja con un traje de cuerpo completo blanco de entrenamiento debajo llevando zapatos grises sin calcetines.

El tercero era un hombre alto, con ojos marrones pelo negro puntiagudo pero menos que el más pequeño llevando un traje azul oscuro debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata verde, zapatos negros, y un par de gafas de sol de culo de botella.

"_¿Otro aspirante?" _Se preguntaron cuando vieron al tipo enmascarado.

"¿Me he equivocado?" Les pregunto a trió pensando que se había confundido de lugar.

"No es aquí." Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras el que parecía mayor y el otro chico lo evaluaban con la mirada cuando comenzó a temblar la habitación con un cartel iluminándose mostrando un número que indicaban en que planta estaban bajando.

"¡AAAAAAA Terremoto!" El enmascarado se tiro debajo de la mesa para cubrir su cabeza y rezar para que si el techo caía no lo aplastara.

"Esta sala parece ser un ascensor." Dijo el chico rubio mientras miraba el panel, con el enmascarado asomando ligeramente su cabeza.

"¿Pero qué clase de restaurante este?" Se cuestiono que clase de restaurante podía permitirse semejante plantas lo cual quiere decir que era más popular de lo que pensaba.

"Esto…¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto el más bajo del grupo.

"Joe Doe." Le respondió el enmascarado levantándose con su brazo derecho rascándose la cabeza avergonzada.

"_¿Joe Doe?" _Los otros dos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que ese nombre era dado a los pacientes que padecían amnesia o eran incapaces de recordar sus nombres.

"Yo soy Gon, ellos son Kurapika y Leorio." El chico se presento tendiendo su mano con el chico enmascarado mirándolo por un momento antes de estrechársela sacándola de la manga derecha su brazo completamente vendado.

"Mucho gusto" Le dijo cortésmente con el chico respondiendo apropiadamente.

"Disculpa ¿sabes a donde te diriges?" Le cuestiono Kurapika como al final si parecía haber habido una confusión creyendo que Joe no sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

"¿A la zona V.I.P?" Le cuestiono con un encogimiento de hombros confirmando sus sospechas.

"¡Idiota de verdad piensas que has venido a comer!" Le chillo Leorio perdiendo la calma creyendo que el pobre no sabía donde se había metido.

"Pero…es un restaurante." Le dijo como eso era lo que parecía.

"¡Estas dirigiéndose al lugar donde se realiza el examen de Cazador!" Le replico Leorio como no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que era donde gente incluso había muerto.

"¿Un examen?" El chico se llevo sus manos a la cabeza. "¡No estudiado nada! Espera…¿significa eso que si no apruebo no me darán mi filete?" Pregunto ahora provocando que Kurapika y Leorio verdaderamente se preguntaran si en realidad si había venido a hacer el examen y le estaba gastando una broma, el chico casualmente se encogió de hombros. "Está bien todo sea por filete bien hecho."

"Si ese es espíritu." Le animo Gon.

"¿Es que no te das cuenta del riego que supone el examen? No es un examen cualquiera es el examen para ser Cazador." Le replico Leorio en un intento por hacerle entrar en razón.

"Solo es un examen." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo es, es una prueba tanto física como mental, además no es extraño que durante la prueba veteranos se deshagan de los novatos, algunos ni siquiera vuelven a intentarlo después de fallar." Le advirtió Kurapica como no debía subestimar el examen ni tomarlo a la ligera. "Es mas…puede que cuando llegues el examen comience inmediatamente, por eso creo que rápidamente deberías explicar que estas aquí por un malentendido."

"Entonces supongo que los aspirantes están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para ser Cazadores." Concluyo Gon llegando a la conclusión de que todos ellos al igual que ellos estarían motivados para convertirse en Cazadores.

"¡Pues claro que sí!" Salto Leorio. "¡Los Cazadores ganan más dinero que nadie en el mundo!"

"¡No!" Kurapika reacciono ante las palabras de Leorio no viendo la búsqueda de dinero como una virtud de la profesión. "Los Cazadores son más nobles que nadie en el mundo."

Tal pronto como termino esa afirmación la mano de Joe Doe se cerro de golpe y todas las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación explotaron incluidos los botes de condimentos con la mesa siendo aplastada por una fuerza invisible.

Todos miraron confundidos preguntándose qué había pasado. "Solo hay una explicación lógica para lo que acaba de pasar…¡Hadas Madrinas!" Chillo Joe, La reacción de Leorio fue mirar la mesa preguntándose qué había pasado, mientras la vista de Kurapika termino en Joe dando que la opción lógica seria pensar que fue obra suya en cuanto menciono que los Cazadores eran nobles, mientras Gon al igual que Leorio estaba confundido.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió con una multitud en el frente de ellos con varias personas posando sus miradas en los recién llegado, era un grupo normal excepto por algunas personas variopintas con diseños más distintivos que los otros.

"El ambiente es extraño aquí debajo." Dijo Leorio que salía con su maletín a cuestas.

"Todos ellos son distintos a los candidatos del puerto o la ciudad, todos ellos son especialistas en sus respectivos campos." Dijo Kurapika como su aura era distinta a los que se habían encontrado de camino hasta aquí.

"Hola." Dijo Joe agitando su mano bajo su abrigo, con lo aspirante simplemente apartando la mirada de ellos perdiendo el interés habiendo terminado de evaluarlos. "Y me ignoran como si no existiera, es como volver al instituto."

"Están muy tensos." Se dio cuenta Gon de lo cargado que estaba el ambiente.

"Hola." Apareció un hombre cuya cabeza era verde parecida a una judía con un traje negro de mayordomo con guante blanco con zapatos negros. "Por favor tomen su número." El hombre le entrego a Leorio una placa redonda con el número 403 escrito en ella.

"Aquí tienes." Le dio la número 404 a Kurapica y a Gon la 405 mientras se acercaba a Joe para entregarle a número 406.

"Espera él." Leorio iba a explicar la condición de Joe cuando fue interrumpido.

"¡Soy un gran fan tuyo! ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?" Le pregunto Joe mientras trataba de buscar un bolígrafo.

"¿Es Famoso?" Le pregunto Gon con curiosidad.

"Pues claro que lo es." Dijo Joe totalmente convencido. "Es la Rana Gustavo ¿no?"

"Quieres dejarte de tontería él no…" Lo que fuera a decir Leorio fue interrumpido cuando Joe se tiro a su pierna.

"Por favor Leorio-senpai déjeme intentarlo agugaaguaagugauag." Dijo con la ultima pareciendo como si estuviera llorando debajo de la máscara para que Leorio no dijera nada y pudiera realizar el examen.

Leorio solo suspiro y decidió dejarlo estar. "Vale, pero suéltame la pierna." Dijo agitándola hasta finalmente quitárselo de encima.

"Gracias por cambiar tan rápidamente tú postura para que coincida con mis deseos y forma de pensar como en todo fanfic cutre." Dijo el chico él como así de fácil le había convencido para que la trama avanzara.

"Asegúrense de tenerla en su pecho todo el tiempo, y procure no perderlos." Le el hombre de la cabeza verde mientras se marchaba y el cuarteto procedía a ponerse la insignia en el pecho.

Tan pronto como se fue alguien los llamo "Nunca, los había visto antes muchachos." Una voz les hablo desde las alturas del túnel subterráneo donde se encontraban siendo saludados por un hombre gordo y pequeño con cabello café y cejas espesas con algunos pelos en su barba usando una sudadera gris a juego con su chándal y una camisa azul con cuello en v y un símbolo blanco semejante a un símbolo de exclamación en su lado derecho mientras en su pecho tenía el número 16.

"¿Puedes saber que somos nuevos?" Le cuestiono Gon preguntándose cómo era capaz de distinguirlos del resto.

"Así es." Descendiendo de la altura donde se encontraba se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Es ágil para estar tan gordo." Admitió Joe cuando finalmente el hombre cerro la distancia entre ellos.

"Después de todo este es mi intento número 35." Dijo a pesar de que eso no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

"Entonces ¿llevas 35 años haciendo este examen?" Joe resalto lo obvio con un silbido de apreciación mientras Kurapika se mantuvo frió y Leorio y Gon repitieron el número treinta y cinco.

"Bueno puede decirse que soy un veterano en el examen." Dijo con orgullo con Kurapika y Leorio rápidamente estando de acuerdo que eso no era algo de lo que uno tendría que sentirse orgulloso.

"Si tenéis alguna pregunta no duden en pregúntame." Se ofreció amablemente a ayudarles en lo que pudiera sin malicia exterior.

"Gracias." Dijo Gon.

"Mi nombre es Tompa." Tompa extendió su mano a Gon estrechándola.

"Ellos son Kurapika, Leorio y Joe." Dijo mirando hacia atrás con Leorio y Kurapika asintiendo y Joe levantando su mano. ¿Hay otros que han tomado el examen tanto como usted."

"Bueno yo soy el más experimentado aquí." Tompa dijo con orgullo la verdad es que parecia no importarle demasiado el no aprobar.

"Sé lo que es eso yo era el más experimentado en el carnet de conducir y era humillante ver a esos novatos mirándote sabiendo que no aprobaste el examen práctico y sientes sus miradas diciéndote no seré como tú pringao voy a aprobar a la primera." Dijo en un tono tétrico. "Luego se te pasa cuando se les cala el coche en una cuesta y luchas por no reírte."

"_Es una buena forma de describirlo." _Pensó Tompa para sus adentros antes de pasar a dar información de algunos conocidos que ya lo habían intentado en el examen anterior en una conversación que fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando alguien oyó un grito.

Con el grupo mirando como los brazos de uno de los participantes poco a poco iban desapareciendo convirtiéndose en flores hasta perderlos por completo.

"Que precioso efecto." Dijo Joe admirando el espectáculo.

"Oh, qué curioso parece que sus brazos se convirtieron en pétalos de flores." Un hombre de pelo rojo vestido como un arlequín con los símbolos propios de las cartas de una baraja francesa en su pecho anterior y posterior de su atuendo llevando una insignia con el número 44, en su cara tenía en el lado izquierdo una lágrima y una estrella en el derecha. "Es magia damas y caballeros. Cuando chocas con alguien debes disculparte." Dijo con una sonrisa provocando el silencio por un momento excepto por los murmullos y el sonido de palmas que aplaudían.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio y Tompa mirando a Joe que poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad y de choque de sus palmas hasta que finalmente paro con la intensidad el ruido disminuyendo. "¿Qué? démosle algo crédito fue un buen truco."

"Ese psicópata otra vez." Se quejo Tompa como tenía experiencia con el mago.

"¿Otra vez?" Le cuestiono Gon.

"¿Significa eso que participo el año pasado?" Pregunto Kurapika,

"Numero 44 el mago Hisoka. El año pasado era candidato para aprobar el examen, pero casi mato a un examinador por que no le gustaba así que fue descalificado." Concluyo Tompa la reputación que precedía a Hisoka.

"¿Y aún así le permiten tomar el examen este año?" Volvió a cuestionar Leorio.

"Por supuesto cada año cambian a los examinadores y ellos son los que eligen en qué consisten las pruebas a realizar, hasta el diablo en persona podría si el examinador dice que si, así es como funciona el examen Cazador." Tompa explico cómo no importaba el pasado o crimines cometidos siempre que pasaras las pruebas cualquiera podía ser Cazador si tenía la habilidad necesaria para pasar el examen.

"Y pensar que eso de Cazadores fue descaradamente plagiado por ese sub-producto inferior de mier…-suspiro- No, no está aquí para desconectar solo respira profundo y relájate." Joe comenzó a seguir sus consejos para sí mismo.

"¿Joe está bien?" Le pregunto Gon.

"Si, ¿Qué decías Kurapika-senpai? de las personas más nobles que existen." Le pregunto de nuevo a Kurapika si todavía creía en la nobleza de la profesión.

"De todos modos a nadie le agrada, así que deberían mantenerse alejados de él." Le advirtió Tompa como era el más peligroso de todos los aspirantes.

"Oh, es verdad." De la mochila que llevaba Tompa saco cuatro latas de refresco de naranja. "Un pequeño regalo para celebrar nuestro encuentro." Se los ofreció a los cuatro que aceptaron encantados aunque de todos Kurapika parecía el más estoico al aceptar el refresco.

Cuando Joe la agarro simplemente la tiro detrás de él ganándose la confusión de Tompa. _"No puede ser se ha dado cuenta del laxante." _

"Lo siento tengo un contrato de exclusividad solo puedo beber Coca-Cola." Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Bueno tres de cuatro es un buen resultado." _Pensó para sus adentros viendo como los otros parecía que iban a beber menos Kurapika que reticente miro a Gon y Leorio esperando sus reacciones, desconocidos para ellos, Tompa tenía un sobrenombre conocido como el machaca-novatos por que durante los exámenes se dedicaba a sabotear a los aspirantes para hacerlos suspender habiendo sido esa su motivación ver las miradas en los ojos de los aspirantes que reflejaban los sueños y aspiraciones destruidas siendo eso una inspiración mayor para él que el convertirse en un Cazador.

Gon escupió el refresco que salió de su boca. "Señor Tompa este jugo sabe raro debe de estar caducado."

Acto seguido Leorio escupió todo el jugo que había bebido ¿En serio? Eso estuvo cerca." Replico enfadado por que eso podía haberle costado el examen.

"Que, imposible." Dijo no entendiendo como había podido fallar el laxante que no tenía ni sabor ni olor pero todavía era lo bastante prudente como para usar las palabras adecuadas, para poder intentarlo otra vez, su siguiente acto fue arrodillarse para mostrar su arrepentimiento "Lo siento mucho, no sabía que los jugos estaban caducados."

"Está bien." Dijo Gon asegurándole que no había nada de malo. "Y ¿tú estomago está bien?" Le pregunto Gon con sinceridad.

Mientras Joe simplemente miro a Gon. _"Puff, lo mismo de siempre."_

Tompa miro a los ojos de Joe a través de su máscara quedando fascinado normalmente esos ojos suelen estar llenos de aspiraciones y sueños de los aspirantes pero lo de ese tipo eran extraños para él pese a ese color amarillo ya estaban apagados incluso antes de que comenzara el examen.

"Me crié en las montañas comiendo hierbas y plantas en las montañas por eso puedo decir cuando algo esta malo." Revelo Gon el por qué pudo distinguir que el juego estaba en mal estado.

"_Maldito mocoso salvaje." _"¿En serio? eso es increíble, me disculpo de nuevo." Tompa se alejo del grupo despidiéndose con su mano. "Nos vemos."

"Viejo parlanchín." Le dijo Leorio molesto mientras lo vio alejarse.

* * *

**Unos minutos después.**

El sonido de un despertado resonó con la pared enfrente del tune descendiendo revelando a un hombre con cabello lavanda pálido corto ojos azules y un mentón largo y puntiagudo sin boca y con un bigote rizado, usando un traje con un corbata roja rasgada por la mitad.

"Me disculpo por la espera, el periodo de recepción para aspirante a Cazador ha terminado, ¡El examen de Cazador comenzara ahora!" Dijo con varios aspirante sonriendo queriendo empezar.

"Pero antes una última advertencia, Si tienen poca suerte o habilidad, podrían terminar gravemente heridos, o incluso muertos. Los que entiendan estos riegos por favor, síganme, Los que no por favor tomen el ascensor detrás de ustedes." Le dio la última oportunidad para abandonar.

"Joe debería cogerlo." Le advirtió Leorio como si de verdad estaba aquí de casualidad era su oportunidad para salir de esta.

"Bueno tengo una suerte de mierda y no tengo nada por lo que vivir y mi vida me importa un carajo y a nadie le importa así que está bien." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con Gon mirándolo queriendo preguntarle por qué piensa eso pero antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Muy bien 405 aspirantes participaran en la primera etapa." El examinador comenzó a caminar de manera extraña con sus manos estiradas y dando pasos levantando sus piernas tan adelante como podía mientras era seguido por la multitud excepto por una persona.

Gon se paro mirando a Joe que estaba quieto.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto a Gon que se encontraba solo unos pasos por delante de él con Leorio y Kurapika también viendo como el grupo se alejaba.

"¿No vienes Joe?"

"Si, pero…" Le hizo un gesto a Gon para que se acercara mientras ponía su mano delante como si quisiera decirle algo de lo que no quería que se enterase nadie. "Tengo que ir al baño, ve ya os alcanzare."

"Puedo esperarte." Dijo cuando noto como el grupo de delante había comenzado a acelerar el ritmo con Leorio visiblemente preocupado.

"¡Gon date prisa!" Le advirtió Leorio mientras se contenía para no salir corriendo con el resto viendo como se iban alejando.

"Bien." Gon salió corriendo para poner al día no sin dar un último vistazo a Joe que lo despidió con la mano hasta que finalmente se quedo solo.

"En fina el tiempo es oro." Su brazo derecho vendado brillo apareciendo en su mano un reloj de arena que contenía arena roja en su interior.

* * *

**Algún tiempo después**

La carrera había superado la marca de 80 kilómetros Leorio se había quitado la parte superior de su traje con su corbata alrededor de su cuello, Kurapika se había quitado su tabardo corriendo junto Leorior.

"¿Realmente estas interesado en ser un Cazador solo por el dinero?" Le pregunto Kurapika viendo todo el empeño y esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en aprobar el examen, con Leorio apartando la mirada. "No lo haces por eso ¿verdad?" solo recibió más silencio de su parte. "Solo nos conocemos de hace un par de días pero eres mejor de lo que aparentas."

"Puede que tengas una actitud desagradable y no eres tan brillante como aparentas, pero sé que eres una buena persona, he visto a muchos que vienen por el dinero pero tú no eres uno de ellos." Le dijo Kurapika como podía algo como el dinero no podía ser lo que impulsaba a Leorio si había conseguido llegar tan lejos pero solo recibió más silencio de su parte.

"Ojos Escarlata…Era la razón por la que el clan Kurta era perseguido, los ojos escarlata eran el distintivo del clan Kurta cuando nuestras emociones se acentúan, nuestros ojos se tornan rojos como el fuego, los ojos tornados escarlata son considerados como uno de los colores más bellos del mundo, teniendo un alto precio en el mercado negro." Explico Kurapika el por qué su clan era perseguido.

"¿Esa fue la razón por la que el Gen'ei Ryodan os ataco?" Le cuestiono Leorio.

"Se llevaron cada ojo de los cadáveres de mis hermanos." Kurapika describió como los cuerpos de los miembros de su clan fueron profanados. "Todavía puedo ver sus las cuencas de sus ojos vacías con lagrimas de sangre. Me jure que atraparía a Gen'ei Ryodan y recuperaría todos los ojos de mi clan."

"¿Es por eso que quiere convertirte en Cazador?"

"Si, si me convierto en un cliente de hombres ricos podre obtener información sobre el mercado negro."

"Pero tendrás que tragarte tú orgullo y convertirte en la clase de Cazador que detestas."

"Mi orgullo no es nada comparado al sufrimiento de mi clan."

"Oh Dios mío, Kurapika-senpai actúas lo contrario a lo que piensa y cree no es un hipócrita, es un personaje tan complejo y conflictivo a pesar de que su motivación está definida como el cliché de la venganza." Una voz sarcástica capto la atención de Leorio y Kurapika viendo a Joe corriendo a su lado con ambos preguntándose en qué momento los había alcanzado con ambos mirando de reojo viendo cómo iban por delante de otros participantes.

"¿De dónde has salido tú?" Le cuestiono Leorio.

"Todo empezó cuando mi padre se intereso por la hermana de mi madre, pero entonces le gusto mas mi madre con el tiempo se casaron y dos años despues en la bolsa escrotal de mi padre se produjo una carrera a vida o muerte y un espermatozoide consiguió llegar al ovulo y nueve meses después y una cesárea aquí estoy." Dijo el Joe como había venido al mundo o por lo menos nació en su mundo. "Pero estabas a punto de decirnos la tuya Leorio-Senpai.

"Lo mío no es una causa noble." Admitió Leorio.

"Bueno según mi experiencia el grado de nobleza de la venganza varía dependiendo de lo hipócrita que seas y tú grado de desagrado y odio contra el objetivo de dicha venganza entonces pese a que estas desando ver morir a otro ser humano hipócritamente dices que está bien porque mato a una a una pu… a otra persona que le importaba a otro pero está bien porque entonces tú tiene el mismo derecho. En resumen al final depende de cuánto te importara lo que te arrebataron." Dijo Joe con Kurapika mirándolo preguntándose si él había también había perdido a alguien.

"Cuantas palabras para decir que depende de la perspectiva." Concluyo Joe como podía haber saltado todas las palabras anteriores.

"Yo solo estoy aquí por el dinero." Dijo Leorio.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes conseguir lo que quieras con dinero?" Le cuestiono Kurapika como eso no era todo en la vida.

"Pues claro que lo pienso, por el precio correcto no puedes solo comprar tesoros, sino los corazones y deseos de la gente e incluso vidas." El defendió su punto de vista como el dinero era el medio sobre el que giraba el mundo.

"Entonces ¿Quiere ser un Cazador para tener una esclava sexual?" Le pregunto si en eso giraba todo.

"¿Qué? ¡No! el mundo gira en torno al dinero si hubiera tenido dinero mi amigo no habría muerto." Revelo su excusa freudiana.

"Déjame adivinar erais pobres y no tenias dinero por lo que la enfermedad tenia cura pero no podías pagarla." Concluyo Joe habiendo vistos suficientes clichés. "Eso te hizo despreciar a los médicos y entonces decidiste que tú serias el que salvarías a la gente, pero la realidad, la vida te destrozo ese sueño porque la carrera de medicina cuesta dinero y cuanto más cara sea la educación de mejor calidad es."

"Exactamente, para ser doctor necesitas dinero, por eso necesito el dinero." Eso provoco una sonrisa en Kurapika satisfecho.

"¡Bien, vuestro pasado y motivaciones están definidos!" Dijo Joe con la mano en alto.

"Vaya Joe eres muy rápido ni te vi adelantarnos." Gon se puso al día con los tres junto con un chico de pelo puntiagudo plateado y ojos azules usando camisetas holgadas llevando una camisa de cuello alto y mangas largas de color azul debajo, por encima llevaba una camisa blanca, con pantalones cortos lilas con zapatillas.

"Oh gracias Gon-Senpai, Oh mira es Raiden de Metal Gear." Dijo viendo al chico que acompañaba a Gon.

"Me llamo Killua." Dijo con desinteres aunque al igual que Gon se preguntaba en qué momento habían pasado por delante de ellos.

"Os vemos en la meta." Dijo Gon como pronto los iban adelantar.

"No hagas mucho esfuerzo, viejo." Dijo Killua a Leorio.

"¡No soy viejo! Al igual que vosotros estoy en mi adolescencia." Replico Leorio enfadado siendo un jarro de agua fría para Gon, Killua y Kurapika quedando en shock ante esa declaración.

"Whoa, que estropeado estas Leorio-Senpai quiero decir no estropeado como Benjamin Button pero, te conservas muy mal." Dijo Joe viendo el desgaste físico de Leorio.

"¡Cállate habría que verte a ti bajo la máscara!" Le replico Leorio como no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar su aspecto y menos cuando ocultaba su cara bajo una máscara.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Gon y Killua se adelantaron con Joe permaneciendo junto a Kurapika y Leorio hasta finalmente salir del túnel donde se encontraban con los dos niños sentados saludando al trió con Leorio cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas.

"¿Ya hemos llegado?" Pregunto Kurapika con Gon diciendo que no.

Lo que vieron ahora fue un pasaje de arboles ocultos por la niebla.

"El pantano de Numere también conocido como el Pantano de Los Estafadores, Debemos cruzar ese pantano para llegar a la segunda etapa, este lugar es el habita de diversos animales, muchos de ellos sagaces y eh insaciables, que engañan a humanos y los cazan, si los engañan están muertos." Explico el examinador al grupo mientras la salida del túnel se cerraba.

"Estoy seguro de que hay alguna especie de gracia irónica en los que unos tipos que aspiran a ser Cazadores terminen siendo cazados pero me da pereza encontrarla." Dijo Joe.

"Las criatura de este pantano usara cada truco conocido para engañaros. Un ecosistema donde las criaturas que lo habitan obtienen su alimento por el engaño. De ahí el nombre Sagishi no Negura." Explico el examinador como debían estar atentos y se precavidos.

"Seguro que no es pantano de Roster Theet…" Dijo Joe antes de sin previo aviso chillar un "¡Lo intento!"

"No se separen de mi y no serán engañados." Dijo dándose él examinador la vuelta preparado para continuar.

"Que chiste ¿Cómo van a engañarnos si sabemos que los esperamos?" Cuestiono Leorio cuando algo capto la atención de todos.

"¡Que no los engañen!" Resonó una voz apareciendo un hombre visiblemente magullado y herido. "N-no le crean." Con un dedo acusador apuntando al examinador "¡Les está mintiendo, es un impostor yo soy el autentico examinador!"

"¿Un impostor?" Se cuestiono Leorio mientras pasaba a mirar al examinador.

"Miren esto." Dijo el hombre que había acusado al examinador de ser falso presentando el cuerpo de un mono que tenia la misma cara que el examinador.

"¡Se ve como Satotz!" Exclamo Gon.

"Es un mono con cara de hombre, una de las numerosas criaturas que habitan en este pantano."

"Oh Dios mío ¡Pero si puede hablar! Sin tener boca ¡Ha empezado el planeta de Los Simios!" Chillo exageradamente con horror el tipo enmascarado.

"Los monos con cara de hombre adoran el sabor de la cara humana pero sus extremidades son largas y débiles, es por eso que se disfrazan de humanos, los engañan para que los sigan donde hacen equipo con otros animales para matarlos y devorarlos, Su intención es llevarlos a una trampa." Expuso el hombre magullado consiguiendo calar en algunos de los participantes del examen.

"Ok, puede que el examinador no tenga boca y sus extremidades parezcan ridículas y no ande como una persona normal y ese bigote sea mas ridículo pero…vale la verdad siendo justos él parece más humano que él." Dijo Joe como el herido era él que mas parecía humano. "Bueno se podría argumentar que si fuera un Cazador…mejor me callo." Dijo Joe tratando de no mezclar conceptos.

Toda disputa se disolvió cuando tres cartas volaros hace los examinadores impactando en el que estaba herido dos en su pecho y una en su cráneo mientras Satotz paro la que fueron lanzadas contra él con relativa facilidad.

"Ya veo." Hisoka estaba jugando con su baraja de cartas. "Tú eres el verdadero examinador." Dijo señalando a Satotz. "Los examinadores son Cazadores seleccionados por un comité para realizar el examen si coste alguno, Cualquiera que posea el titulo que tanto aspiramos tendría que ser capaz de parar un ataque tan simple como ese." Mientras hablaba el cuerpo del mono que el falso examinador había traído que parecía sin vida se levanto y salió corriendo.

"Me lo tomare como un cumplido, sin embargo la próxima vez que me ataques, te reportare por atacar a un examinador y serás descalificado del examen ¿de acuerdo?" Le advirtió Satotz a Hisoka que lo dejaría pasar esta vez pero no habría próxima vez.

Todos vieron el cadáver del mono que comenzó a ser devorado por buitres.

"La naturaleza puede ser cruel." Comento Leorio viendo la escena.

"Meh."

"Supongo que muchos de ustedes fueron engañados por él y dudaron de mi identidad, sin embargo enfrentar a este tipo de engaños el algo natural, ¿lo entienden ahora? si me pierden de vista en la niebla del pantano de Numere nunca llegaran a la fase del segundo examen." Les advirtió como perderle de vista significaría quedar atrapado en ese pantano o algo peor. "Bien, ahora síganme." Joe miro atentamente al examinador posando su mirada en él.

El grupo lo siguió haciéndose más difícil cuanto más avanzaba con Joe sabiendo donde estaba el examinador se paro por un momento para ocuparse de un asunto, un cuervo que estaba sobrevolando la zona que tenía dos estúpidos mechones sobresaliendo de sus plumas estaba volando por los alrededores.

Joe se quito la máscara y el cuervo fue derribado por una explosión de rayos oculares que lo frieron con su cuerpo cayendo. "Qué asco les tengo a los cuervos." Dijo volviéndose a poner la máscara y continuar su camino.

* * *

**Minutos después **

Joe chillo de horror mientras corría y corría hasta saltar aterrizando de bruces contra el suelo a lado de Kurapika y Leorio.

"Senpais, ¿Qué me he perdido?" Ambos estaban más preocupado por lo que estaba delante de ellos, Hisoka retiro de su victima mas reciente una carta de su cráneo mientras sin darse la vuelta de reojo centraba su mirada en ellos tres.

"¿Les importaría participar en mi pequeño juego de examinador?" Les pregunto.

"Si decimos que si nos importa nos atacaras de toda maneras ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Joe aún en el suelo a Hisoka como de todas formas iba a atacarlos aunque el arlequín debió de encontrar divertido su comentario dado que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "Si, eso pensaba."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest93:** Va a ninguna parte es como fue Nero un sin sentido sin plan, y es un AU de Una Oportunidad lo que quiere decir que el grado de continuidad es inexistente.

No he visto ni me interesa ver My Hero Academia y solo por el titulo ya me hago una idea de que y la desprecio ya sabes a quien puedes darle las gracias. Lo héroes son esclavos de la moralidad de su propia hipocresía.

* * *

**Nico Belic:** Lust me traumatizaría al ser uno de los personajes que plagiaron para crear a Cinder.

Las peleas siempre las gana el guion y la ventaja principal de RWBY es precisamente esa que es una basura mal escrita inconsistente con niveles de poder cambiantes en función de la necesidad de la trama los personajes son tan fuerte, rápidos y resistentes dependiendo de la necesidad del guion que varia constantemente y a veces sin sentido lo que hace parecer a los personajes estúpidos por olvidar lo que podían hacer, como prueba de eso está la pelea de comida que solo mostró el desastre que era esa basura respecto a consistencia, si el que escribió eso prefiere vivir en la ignorancia creyéndose que esa basura está bien definida allá él ahí esta felicidad solo mira Nora y Ruby todo el rato felices. ¿Estrategia? Básicamente la estrategia de RWBY es la misma que la de Qrow me lanzo al ataque y espero que la suerte (guion) me deja ganar la pelea, el que tiene que ganar en la pelea gana la otra parte se queda como un tonto al que se le para el cerebro porque es incapaz de pensar una nueva estrategia o adaptarse.

* * *

**Capitulo**

* * *

Hisoka comenzó a caminar hacia ellos el nerviosismo de Leorio era evidente sudando mientras Kurapika si bien se podía controlar era cociente de los peligrosa que era la situación.

"Que bien quedaría el soundtrack de Tiburón aquí." Admitió Joe no viéndose detrás de su máscara despreocupadamente tranquilo mientras como el resto lo veía acercarse.

"Leorio, Joe a mi señal corremos los tres en direcciones opuestas." Le dijo Kurapika como era su mejor medio de supervivencia solo podría perseguir a uno de los tres por desgracia eso significaba que a por el que fuera seria casi seguro el que no sobreviviría pero los demás podrían conseguir llegar al lugar del segundo examen. "Es mucho mas experimentado en combate real, ninguno de nosotros tiene una oportunidad contra él."

"Y mejor que mate a uno para que el resto se salve y lo decida el azar, vaya Kurapika-Senpai eso es muy frió." Comento mientras se levantaba Joe como esencialmente le estaban dando a su depredador cebo vivo para saciarlo.

"El examen está en marcha no podemos perder el tiempo en una pelea sin sentido, además es la única manera de tengamos una oportunidad." Dijo Kurapika como esa era su mejor opción.

Hisoka entre sus dedos hizo aparecer una carta mientras Kurapika al ver el viento y el sonido de los cuervos alejándose decidió que era el momento oportuno con él y Leorio corriendo en direcciones distintas.

"¡¿Pero cuál era la señal?!" Le pregunto Joe mirando la dirección en la que había salido corriendo Kurapika quedando el solo con Hisoka delante de él.

"Eh…Seguro que hay una forma de que podamos resolver esto civilizadamente." Dijo alzando sus manos mientras retrocedía. "¿Y si te lo pido por favor?" Hisoka solo preparo su carta.

Cuando algo capto su atención entre la bruma se abrió paso Leorio armado con un palo.

"Leorio-Senpai volviste a salvarme, Awww te importo." Dijo Joe juntando sus manos.

"Cállate no he vuelto por ti es que simplemente, aunque no sea mi lucha no puedo cerrar los ojos y huir de una pelea." Dijo lanzándose al ataque.

"Mmm, adoro esa mirada en su rostro." Dijo Hisoka mientras lo veía cargar hacia él.

Cuando Leorio golpeo con el palo a Hisoka es se desvaneció como si no hubiera estado ahí.

"¿Qué?" Fue todo lo que pudo expresar Leorio confuso mientras Hisoka mas rápido de lo que el ojo de Leorio podía seguirlo estaba detrás de él con Leorio teniendo suficiente tiempo de reacción para ver como su mano se dirigía hacia él pero no la suficiente como para esquivarlo.

Y entonces la cara de Hisoka fue golpeada antes de que pudiera hacer nada por la boya de una caña de pescar siendo Gon el responsable.

"¿Gon?" Dijo Leorio al verlo.

"Llegue a tiempo." Dijo mientras su respiración estaba acelerada por el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a donde estaban.

Hisoka lejos de mostrar cualquier signo de molestia o enfado mantenía la sonrisa en su cara satisfecho por haber encontrado otra persona para evaluar. "Nada mal niño."

"¿Eso es una caña de pescar?" Le pregunto aunque más que eso estaba curioso por esa elección encontrándola fascinante hecho que no se molesto en ocultar expresando su fascinación por el arma en voz alta. "Déjame verla de cerca." Hisoka centro su atención en Gon.

"¡Tú pelea es conmigo!" Chillo Leorio volviendo a atacar a Hisoka para que alejara su atención de Gon.

"Si ve a por el Leorio-Senpai él es la enfermedad y tú la…." Con un solo gancho Hisoka mando por los aires a Leorio dejándole inconsciente. "cura."

Gon viendo la apertura salto y ataco a Hisoka que simplemente se esfumo de su vista cuando su caña toco el cuerpo cuando aterrizo su oponente había desaparecido.

"¿Viniste a rescatar a tu amigo?" Le pregunto a Gon Hisoka mientras estaba sentado de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Gon con este saltando para ganar distancia solo para que Hisoka apareciera a su espalda en la misma postura que antes. "Que niño tan bueno."

"Él necesita una adulto…dije que lo necesita no que fuera yo." Dijo Joe mientras vio de nuevo a Gon dándose la vuelta para atacar a Hisoka que se volvió a desvanecer apareciendo de pie en su lado derecho.

"Y esa expresión…" Gon agito su caña tratando de dar un golpe a Hisoka que simplemente esquivaba sin esfuerzo permitiéndose el lujo de caminar tranquilamente hacia Gon. "Bien…Muy Bien…Me estoy emocionando."

"¡Tiene 12!" Le chillo Joe desde la distancia. "Claro que también los tenia Jodie Foster y eso no impidió a John Hinckley disparar a Ronald Reagan por su obsesión enfermiza por la película Taxi Driver."

Gon lanzo de nuevo su caña pero corrigió la trayectoria de tal forma que el anzuelo impactara primero levantando tierra para distraer a Hisoka que contemplo la tierra alzarse para ocultar a Gon.

Que apareció detrás de él pensando que tenía la apertura con Hisoka extendiendo su mano preparado para agarrarle el cuello pero ni había nada.

Gon estaba parpadeando preguntándose que había pasado cuanto estaba siendo sostenido por el cuello de su chaqueta en el aire.

"Lo hice…" Dijo Joe detrás de Gon. "Salve una vida…me siento sucio como esa sensación después de masturbarte sabiendo que has hecho algo malo y te avergüenzas de ello, claro que no ibas a morir aquí así que."

"¿Joe?" Dijo Gon sorprendido de la rapidez que mostro hasta el punto que ni siquiera sabía el momento en que lo agarro.

"¿Mhp?…Oh si mi nombre." Dijo confundido por un breve momento cuando fue avisado por su hormigueo vibrando en su cabeza a un lado para evitar un objeto que se dirigió hacia él.

Gon tampoco estaba seguro de que vio cuando miro hacia atrás no encontrando nada.

"Esplendido no me contuve con ese lanzamiento tienes una velocidad y reflejos maravillosos y esa mirada en los ojos del niño, me estoy emocionando." La cara de Hisoka mostró una enorme sonrisa.

"Pues menos mal que llevas pantalones anchos por cierto Gon, te aviso de que no te aprecio lo bastante como para sacrificar la virginidad de mi ano por ti." Dijo Joe ante la mirada que le estaba lanzando Hisoka.

"No temas, no matare a tu amigo, paso y vosotros también pasáis." Les dijo sin perder su sonrisa recogiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Leorio.

"Alagado pero hetero." Advirtió Joe no gustándole la idea de que le diera un pase.

"Podéis encontrar el camino de regreso ¿no?" Les pregunto con Gona asintiendo lentamente.

"Eres un buen chico." Le dijo desapareciendo entre la bruma con Leorio.

"No voy a ser yo quien le cuente a Leorio-Senpai que le hemos dejado inconsciente con un posible violador." Le dijo a Gon mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y Kurapika se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

**Minutos después**

"¿En verdad conoces el camino?" Le cuestiono Kurapika como estaba usando su nariz para captar la colonia de Leorio en el ambiente.

"Si la colonia de Leorio es única."

"Oh, has dado la excusa argumental a la pregunta de la audiencia después de que se presentara el problema bien por ti." Despotrico Joe mientras les seguía.

"Oye Joe ¿A qué crees que se refería Hisoka con que habíamos aprobado?" Le pregunto Gon si él conocía la respuesta.

"Que estamos en su lista de Tinder." Dijo Joe de una manera sombría diciendo que debían preocuparse.

"¿Qué es Tinder?" Le pregunto Gon.

"Hisoka os estaba evaluando, las personas como Hisoka deben de tener sus propios estándares para evaluar a las personas, Aparentemente tú, Joe y Leorio cumplisteis con su estándar de los que él considera aptos para ser Cazadores." Explico Kurapika el motivo detrás de las acciones de Hisoka.

"Pero no fue capaz de hacer nada contra él, Leorio perdió Joe lo hizo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros ya que esquivo uno de sus ataques." Explico Gon como no hicieron mayoritariamente algo meritorio.

"Tampoco fue para tanto." Dijo Joe restándose merito aunque ese hecho hizo que Kurapika lo mírala intrigado.

"Tiene merito reconozco que la agilidad superhumana de Hisoka y su técnica elegante son impresionantes es normal que aquellos con talentos especiales busquen a gente como ellos, lo más probable es que las experiencia y instinto de Hisoka le dijeron que teníais el potencial para convertiros en Cazadores, para él mataros hubiera sido un desperdicio." Explico Kurapika mientras Gon permanecía en silencio.

"Así que básicamente tenemos potencial pero ahora mismo somos basura que no vale la pena matar." Joe dio el resumen indiferente.

"Lo siento si fue insensible de mi parte." Se disculpo con ellos.

"La verdad, es que es estaba tan asustado que quería salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy emocionado. ¿No es extraño?" Le pregunto cómo era una sensación extraña para él.

"No, se llama sadomaso." Dijo Joe comparándolo con ese fetiche sexual a la excitación en ser dominado por alguien.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le cuestiono Gon.

"Pregúntale a Kurapika." Le dijo Joe a Gon con el miembro del clan Kurta negándose a responder o entablar esa conversación.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Más Tarde finalmente llegaron a su destino una muralla con una enorme puerta metálica mientras afuera se concentraban los participantes de examen que habían conseguido llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la segunda prueba donde muchos estaban recobrando su aliento.

Gon y Kurapika buscaban entre la multitud hasta que Gon fue alertado por su instinto viendo a Hisoka sonriente señalando a su derecha el lugar donde Leorio apoyado contra un árbol con su cara hinchada por el golpe de Hisoka.

"¡Leorio!" Kurapika y Gon se apresuraron hacia él con Joe caminando tranquilamente.

"Eso dolió." Se quejo tocando la zona inflamada de su cara. "¿Por qué estoy lastimado? No soy capaz de recordarlo, mi mente esta confusa."

"Creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada." Susurro Kurapika a los otros dos.

"Gon no puedo creer que en verdad llegaste hasta aquí." Dijo Killua acercándose al resto hablando con Gon sobre él como consiguió llegar hasta aquí.

"Excelente trabajo a todos." Felicito Satoztz decidiendo que ya había esperado suficiente por el examen. "La segunda etapa del examen tendrá lugar aquí en el Bosque de Biska, así que me despido de ustedes buena suerte a todos." Dijo marchándose caminando, desapareciendo en lo profundo del bosque.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando el interior que era un jardín lleno cocinas que se extendía hasta el fondo donde había una enorme casa y en la entrada dos personas.

Un hombre corpulento de gran tamaño más alto que cualquiera de los participantes de pelo corto negro al igual que sus ojos con una camisa larga naranja con pantalones verde que iba descalzo y también opulento tanto que su camisa no ocultaba una enorme barriga con un ombligo por fuera.

Y una mujer cuyo cabello era verde y ojos color turquesa, su cabello tenía cinco moños anudados que pasaban por toda su cabeza, usando un top bikini con una camisa trasparente por encima con un pantalón vaquero tan desgarrados que prácticamente cubría su entrepierna, llevando dos tacones que unidos a medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

"Supongo que fue ahí donde sacaron el peinado para ese plagio de Darth Traya…un momento." Joe se fijo mejor en el cabello de la chica viendo como era de color verde. "Pero si su cabello era ro…¿estoy en la versión 2011?" Dijo Joe para sí mismo con nadie prestándole atención.

"A todos los aspirantes que pasaron la primera prueba podrían entrar por favor." El grupo de aspirante obedeció y comenzó a evaluar al dúo que tenían delante pensando en cuál sería su siguiente prueba. "Soy Menchi la examinadora de La Segunda Fase."

"Y yo soy Buhara." Se presento el hombre cuando un sonido resonó por todo el lugar casi como un rugido.

"¿Ya tienes hambre?" Le pregunto Menchi a su co-examinador que dijo que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"Bien pues la segunda prueba cosiste en cocinar." Dijo Menchi sorprendiendo a todos los presentes dado que era algo para que no estaban preparados por que nadie se imagino que pedirían cocinar en un examen de Cazador.

"¿Cocinar?"

"Si, así es somos Cazadores Gastrónomos." Dijo Menchi con orgullo.

"Lo cierto es que…es bastante original aventureros que buscan platos exóticos para satisfacer su paladar en vez de salvar el mundo o enriquecerse o Dios mío, finalmente algo original y que no ha copiado esa basura bravo autor de este manga bravo." Dijo Joe en contraste con los demás que se estaban burlando de ellos por esa rama de la profesión.

"¿Qué estas murmurando Joe?" Le pregunto Leorio.

"Que encabronar al profesor antes de un examen no es una buena idea, mi clase lo hizo y lo pagamos con una semana de exámenes sorpresa que valían el 60% de la nota en resumen, todos a la repesca." Dijo Joe recordando esa etapa de su vida pasada.

"Primero tenéis que preparar el plato que yo ordene." Dijo Buhara mientras se levantaba.

"Y solo los que él apruebe podrán cocinar el plato que yo elija." Explico Menchi las condiciones para pasar a la siguiente fase. "En resumen si consiguen que digamos que es delicioso pasaran a la siguiente fase."

"Oye eso no es justo." se quejo uno de los participantes. "Decidir si algo le es sabroso oh no depende de la persona."

"Si no les gusta pueden irse a casa con sus mamas." Les replico Menchi con otro participante dándole la razón para que se callaran y pudieran comenzar de una vez.

"Y me pedido es…" Dijo Buhara mientras su boca se hacía agua "Un cerdo asado entero, el cerdo más peligroso del mundo El Gran Estampida." Tras dejar que entrara por sus oídos su pedido Buhara pasó a dar comienzo al examen golpeando su tripa como si fuera un gong con todos saliendo corriendo menos Joe que simplemente salió caminando.

"Creo que si uso mi Visión de…oh espera es verdad me evoluciono al Sentido hace…"

* * *

**Minutos después.**

Joe tranquilamente seguía caminando deteniéndose en un camino esto es extraño vinieron por aquí pero ¿van al volver?" En la lejanía vio a Gon y sus amigos correr hacia él perseguidos por un rebaño de cerdo rosados gigantes con hocico que parecían cuernos de rinoceronte.

"Es gracioso Leo-rio, una estampida, El Rey León." El cuarteto paso superando a Joe que se quedo quieto con varios cerdos pasando sin tocarlo hasta que uno fue lo bastante desafortunado para que su hocico chocara con Joe que no se movió ni un centímetro mientras el cerdo caía siendo arrollado y por los otros cuando el polvo se disipo el cerdo estaba muerto, y pisoteado con Joe cogiendo su cadáver y volver para cocinarlo. "¿A cuántos traumatizaría? Claro que para eso era la canción de Hakuna Matata para que olvidaran lo que acababan de ver."

* * *

**Un asado después**

"¡Se acabo el tiempo, se comió 71 cerdos asados completos!" Dijo Menchi marcando el final de la primera mitad de la segunda etapa con Buhara satisfecho mientras detrás de él había una pila de huesos.

"Recuerdo lo que era comer." Dijo Joe viendo la escena con todos impactado ante el pozo sin fondo que era el estomago de ese hombre.

"Los Cazadores son increíbles." Comento Gon al verlo terminar de comer.

"Es genial…a su manera pero no creo que quiera ser como él." Comento Killua.

"¿Vas a aprobar a todos los que comiste?" Le cuestiono Menchi como estaba siendo demasiado blando.

"¿A quién le importa? el número de aspirante se redujo y esta prueba no es para evaluar el sabor tan exigentemente." Dijo Buhara como la mayoría no eran cocineros por tanto evaluarlos por algo tan exigente como el sabor siendo un gastrónomo no era algo muy justo para los aspirantes.

"Eres muy blando, eres un Cazador Gastrónomo tienes que ser más fiel a tu profesión." Dijo Menchi decepcionado con compañero por lo que tomaría el asunto con sus propias manos.

"Bueno, no tengo elección, ¡Prueba del cerdo asado, 71 personas aprobaron!" Los 71 aspirantes que pasaron la prueba sonrieron satisfechos cuando Menchi comenzó a caminar. "¡La segunda etapa del examen comienza mi orden es…Sushi!"

Todos se quedaron en blanco como para ellos eran algo completamente desconocido excepto para dos personas un hombre calvo que iba vestido como un ninja y...

"Pero estamos en la montaña ¿de donde vamos a sacar pescado de agua salada?" Sé quejo Joe.

"¿Pescado?" Repitió Leorio y otro y otro propagándose como la pólvora con todos saliendo corriendo a por pescado hacia el rió donde diversos aspirantes trataban de atrapar pescado para hacer el sushi, improvisaron cañas de pescar, afilaron lanzas otros bucearon para cogerlos directamente y otro…

"Gon." Killua llamo a Gon que estaba pendiente de tú anzuelo. "¿Qué está haciendo Joe?"

"¿Hablando con un pez?" Mas que una afirmación era una pregunta porque tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

"Y por eso la vida no tiene sentido a nadie le importa nada de lo que tú hagas en esta vida, nadie es especial o nace con un propósito, tú madre te mintió nadie pertenece a ningún lugar y cuando mueras serás una mota de polvo entre las millones de vidas cuya existencia no valió la pena ni hizo un cambio en el mundo una existencia que se apagara y no será recordada por qué no eres nada lo que tú creas que importe no es más que una mentira creada por ti mismo para darse importancia y valor cuando no eres ni siquiera un nadie solo un nada ahora, libérate de la existencia." Le dijo Joe a un pez que ni siquiera salto a su mano, salto fuera de agua para morir asfixiado por el aire antes que continuar existiendo porque sabía que tenía razón no importaba a nadie solo moviéndose para tratar de regresar al agua por el instinto de conservación.

"Te envidio." Dijo recogiendo al pescado machándose al lugar del examen.

Situándose en una de las cocinas libres pudo apreciar una olla de arroz y varios cuchillo todo lo necesario para prepárar el plato. "Bien lo has visto antes recuerda ese capítulo de Yakitate! Japan ese en el que Kuroyanagi se convirtió en Super Saiyan por comer ese pan y Kawachi en un congelador la verdad es que era una buena serie para sacar ideas para el fanfic de la máscara, claro que entonces no sería mejor que esa basura de serie que se dedica a plagiar de otras serie ¿Por que no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Y por qué me siento observado?" Dijo como Gon y compañía y algunos otros le estaban mirando esperando tener la idea de que era el sushi.

"Porque eres el único que sabe lo que es." Le replico Gon.

"Eso no es cierto el ninja cal…espera ¿como es que hay un ninja aquí si no existe Japón?" Dijo señalando al hombre calvo con vestimenta de ninja que llevaba el número 294 en su pecho.

"¿Quieres decir Jappón?" Le dijo Kurapika entendiendo que dé hay debía de provenir ese plato.

"¿Jappón?…me empiezo a cuestionar la originalidad creativa del autor de este manga y más teniendo en cuenta que aquí estos cuatro son reciclados de Yu Yu Hakusho." El siguió desvariando mientras otros trataban de cocinar sushi con el resto poniéndose nervioso por sus divagaciones.

"¿Lo vas a hacer o no?" Le cuestiono Killua.

"Bueno Hei Dado que soy yo el que lo hace empezare cuando quiera y si no te gusta hazlo tú." Le dijo a Killua como a Joe no le importaba.

Joe comenzó a trabajar mientras trataba lo mejor que podía darle forma de croqueta al arroz y pasar a abrir el pescado destripándolo abriéndolo y cogiendo un trozo y poniéndolo arriba del arroz procediendo a llevárselo a Menchi con los que lo observaban prestándole atención.

"Así que es solo eso." Concluyo Leorio rápidamente poniéndose a preparar el suyo mientras Joe se lo llevaba a Menchi.

Ella lo evaluó y se lo llevo a la boca. "Mal cortado y no esta delicioso haz otro." Joe se encogió de hombro y volvió a hacer otro de todas maneras ya sabía cómo iba a acabar esto.

Varios más llevaron su creación a Menchi quedo sorprendida de que la mayoría supieran lo que era el sushi pero enseguida dedujo que la mayoría estaban copiando al tipo de la máscara y ninguno consiguió el delicioso a parte de un regaño sobre que habían hecho mal.

El hombre vestido como ninja si bien quería tomarse su tiempo dado que la prueba terminaría cuando la examinadora estuviera llena le entrego el suyo con Menchi comiéndolo mandándole a hacer otro, algo que indigno al ninja que en voz alta chillo "¡El Sushi Nigiri es arroz presionado en una pieza rectangular del tamaño de un mordisco con una pisca de washabi pescado fresco arriba! ¡Es un plato simple, No importa quien lo haga es imposible que haya diferencia con el sabor!"

Al decir eso en voz alta si había alguien que no tuviera conocimiento del plato ya podía saberlo, lo que enojo mas a Menchi que finalmente estallo contra el numero 294 "¿Un plato simple? ¿No hay diferencia con el sabor? ¡Púdrete Pelado dicen que se necesitan al menos 10 años de entrenamiento para hacer un sushi decente, No importa cuánto traten de imitarlo unos novatos el sabor el completamente diferente!" Dijo mientras agarraba al ninja por el pañuelo que usaba y lo zarandeaba mientras le chillaba a la cara.

"¡Entonces no elijas un plato tan exigente como el sushi!" Replico como ella misma había dicho que era imposible para ellos alcanzar ese nivel en un día lo que le valió más gritos de Menchi.

Los platos de sushi se fueron multiplicando hasta que Menchi finalmente quedo llena. "Lo siento, estoy llena."

"¿Y que pasara ahora?" Pregunto el ninja como aún nadie había conseguido el delicioso.

"Bueno es como dije, significa que ninguno de vosotros aprobó." Ella se rio y les hizo el gesto de adiós con su mano. "Vuelvan el año que viene."

El sonido de un golpe capto la atención con un tipo grueso de cabello rubio con una cola de caballo rubio con cada lado de la cabeza afeitada con pantalones gris claro botas y rodilleras había destruido uno de los puestos de cocina y lleno de rabia. "Me niego a aceptar este resultado."

"Fracasaste, vuelve a intentarlo el año que viene." Le dijo Menchi indiferente.

"Yo no quiero ser un Cazador Gastronómico quiero ser un cazador de Listas Negras, me niego a ser juzgado por una simple Cazadora Gastronómica." Dijo como no veía como una persona que solo se dedicaba a probar comida era alguien calificado para juzgar. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera llamarte Cazadora?"

"Ese hombre…" Dijo Leorio como le sonaba de uno de los que había mencionado Tompa.

"El numero 255 Todo El Luchador." Dijo Kurapika para la audiencia.

"¿Ese es Rikishi?" Cuestiono Joe no estando muy seguro.

"Por desgracia para ti estas siendo examinado por una Cazadora Gastronómica." Le replico Menchi como al final ella tenía la última palabra.

"La triste verdad de la realidad simplemente hay cosas de las que no tenemos ningún control, cosas que nos importan, pero sin importar lo mucho que lo ames simplemente hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros." Dijo Joe como el acepto simplemente lo que estaba pasando dado que le daba exactamente igual.

"Mejor suerte el próximo año." Dijo ella de nuevo con Todo no aguantándolo más y cargando contra ella solo para ser mandando a volar por Buhara de un solo golpe.

"Y al igual que esa horrible Nueva Trilogia de Star Wars el hype sube y…" Todo se estrello contra el muro de la muralla del exterior. "se estrella horriblemente."

"Déjenme poner esto claro." Menchi saco varios cuchillos de cocina y comenzó a hacer malabares con ellos. "Todo Cazador debe ser conocedor de combate, ustedes carecen de la voluntad y determinación para experimentar cosas nuevas eso de por si los descalifica para ser Cazadores."

La mayoría simplemente habían aceptado resinados el resultado y un arlequín preparaba una carta cuando una voz resonó.

"Dicho eso sería excesivo rechazar a todos los aspirantes." Un enorme dirigible que tenia pintada la cara de un tiburón con el logo de La Asociación de Cazadores.

Algo entro en contacto con el suelo desatando un impacto que provoco una nube de humo que envolvió a varios.

El humo se disipo apareciendo el hombre que salto desde el dirigible con una cola de caballo, blanca y tenía una espesa barba los lóbulos de sus orejas estaban estirado con dos perforaciones en ambas orejas llevando un kimono blanco con bordes azules y el par de sandalias marrones de suela alta con calcetines tabi.

"¿Qui-¿Quién es ese viejo?"

"El presidente del comité de selección." Dio Menchi la respuesta mientras se acerco al anciano. "Está a cargo del examen de Cazador el Presidente Netero."

"Bueno normalmente, me mantengo en las sombras. Solo actuó cuando hay un problema como ahora." Dijo despreocupado antes de pasar al tema que los ocupaba. "Entonces Menchi, ¿Rechazaste a todos los participantes por que desaprobabas su falta de voluntad…" El presidente dio un vistazo rápido al pecho de Menchi antes de volver su mirada arriba. "Por intentar cosas nuevas?"

"No…Perdi la calma cuando los candidatos se burlaron de los Cazadores Gastronomicos y hice el examen más difícil de lo necesario y me volví más estricta cuando dos bocazas desvelaron los ingredientes así como la forma de preparar el plato que había elegido." Dijo Menchi con una actitud respetuosa hacia el hombre que es más de lo que fue recibido ninguno de los participantes.

"En otras palabras eres consciente de que este examen fue inaceptable." Le dijo Netero aceptando su explicación y preguntando si era consciente de ello.

"Si cuando se trata de cocina pierdo el control, no estoy calificada para ser examinadora." Admito Menchi y actuaria en consecuencia. "Dimito como examinadora, por favor rehaga la segunda fase del examen."

"Sería muy difícil encontrar otro examinador en tan poco tiempo." Dijo el presidente como no podían maniobrar en tan poco tiempo lo que causo una disculpa de Menchi.

"Bien entonces ¿qué tal esto? Me gustaría que aceptaras seguir como examinadora, pero también participaras en la nueva prueba que propongas. De esa manera los aspirantes verán el resultado de la prueba como algo justo." Propuso el examinador como si tenían un ejemplo y veían la dificultad de la prueba y que se podía realizar aceptarían el resultado dado que sabrían en que fallaron.

Menchi acepto la condición y decidió que la siguiente prueba seria. "¡Atención todos la nueva prueba de etapa es un huevo cocido!"

* * *

**Monte Mafutatsu Después**

Todos subieron al dirigible llegando a la cima del monte que estaba partido por la mitad con los aspirantes mirando por la grieta con una fuerte racha de viento.

"Ahora miren todos hacia allí abajo." Dijo Menchi mostrando telas de arañas en el fondo que contenían varios capullos de telas de arañas con huevos.

"Telarañas de águilas-tarántulas." Explico Menchi.

"Diria como Avatar pero esta serie estaba primero." Dijo Joe mirando al fondo como el resto.

"Miren debajo, esos son huevos de águilas-tarántulas, las águilas-tarántulas tejen sus telas de arañas en barrancos profundos para proteger los huevos de los depredadores. Eso hace de sus huevos uno de los ingredientes más difíciles de encontrar." Explico Menchi el valor que tenían esos huevos.

"Sus huevos también son conocidos como huevos legendarios." Explico Netero dando una idea de lo que estaba pidiendo Menchi que consiguieran un huevo.

Y fiel a su acuerdo salto para conseguir uno de los huevos saltando al vació agarrándose a una tela de araña y dar dos mortales antes de detenerse sujetándose quedando quieta hasta que noto el viento señal que era el momento para dejarse caer cogiendo uno de los huevos mientras desaparecía en el vacío.

Segundos después apareció siendo levitada por la corriente de aire que la llevo hasta la cima donde la vieron los aspirantes.

"Eso parece divertido." Dijo Killua mientras junto a un Gon emocionado.

"Meh." Dijo Joe como para el eso no era nada.

"Esos barrancos contienen fuertes corrientes de aire que ayudan a que los pichones recién nacidos vuelen hasta la tela de araña." Explico Netero el cómo era posible que Menchi estaba desafiando a la física con algo tan simple como la naturaleza.

"Si." Dijo Menchi aterrizando en el suelo. "Ahora solo necesito hervir el huevo. " La Cazadora Gastronómica mostró el huevo al resto.

Muchos cuestionaron el funcionamiento de la prueba dudando que fuera si quiera posible, claro que muchos demostraron estar equivocados cuando varios aspirantes saltaron hacia el acantilado sin vacilar.

Joe se quedo quiero arriba mientras bajo su manga en su mano vendad abrió una pequeña brecha en el espacio tiempo metiendo su mano en ella y sacando un huevo del interior.

Un par de minutos después varios aspirantes que no cayeron al vacío salieron portando los huevos que les daba el ingrediente necesario para el plato de la segunda prueba.

"¿Y el resto de ustedes no van a intentarlo?" Pregunto con varios entre ellos Todo quieto no teniendo el valor para saltar.

"¿Es necesario saltar?" Pregunto Joe. "¿O basta con tener un huevo?" Dijo mostrando en el brazo vendado que ocultaba su manga un huevo, dejando confundida a Menchi y intrigando a Netero de hecho se lo entrego a Menchi para que verificara que era autentico.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Le cuestiono la Cazadora Gastronómica.

"Un mago no revela sus trucos." Dijo mientras extendía su mano "Me lo devuelves por favor." Pregunto con Menchi accediendo.

"¡Eh! Eso es trampa!" Se quejo Todo como él no había saltado a buscarlo.

"Ella dijo que necesitamos un huevo de águila-tarántula para la prueba si no te gusta puedes intentar quitármelo pero si tú o alguno de vosotros se me acerca lo tiro a suelo." Les advirtió con ninguno acercándose a él.

"Entonces tú tampoco aprobaras." Le replico Todo.

"Puedo conseguir otro con la misma facilidad solo esperare a que haya que ponerlo en la cazuela." Advirtió el chico. "Y no, no voy a ayudarte a conseguir uno." Todo admitió la derrota siendo superado por completo por esta prueba.

* * *

**Atardecer**

El sol se puso y los que consiguieron el huevo depositándolo en una enorme olla llena de agua siendo calentada por fuego hecho por troncos mientras los que estaban cocinando estaban pendientes dado que el pasar oh no dependía de ese huevo.

"Presten atención, si lo sobrecosen o esta crudo suspenden." Le advirtió Menchi con todos atentos no sabiendo en qué momento sacarlo, pero por suerte para ellos Buhara no puedo resistirse viendo los huevos sabiendo su tiempo exacto un "Aw." Fue todo lo que necesitaron como pista que los huevos ya estaban listos.

Cuando ya estaban todos comieron su huevo apreciando la diferencia de sabor con uno normal y como no tenia comparación menos uno.

"¿No vas a cometerlo?" Le cuestiono Netero a Joe que estaba mirando el fondo del acantilado.

"En realidad estaba pensando." Le dijo al anciano.

"¿En qué?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Así que hemos pasado el examen y solo tuvimos que conseguir un huevo y cocerlo, pero viéndolo de otra manera básicamente matamos a otro ser vivo…bueno el equivalente a un feto de un ser humano para alcanzar nuestro objetivo, básicamente no sería muy disintió a un hermano mayor que mata a su hermano no nato en el vientre de su madre para asegurar su fortuna, en otras palabra el fin justifica el medio y por tanto cualquier atrocidad, en este caso la muerte de más de una docena de no natos que solo tuvieron la mala suerte de venir a este mundo y morir por capricho, por supuesto no pensamos en eso solo pensamos en que hemos aprobado, la hipocresía y egoísmo humano de anteponernos siempre al resto." Dijo tirando el huevo al fondo del barranco.

"Entonces al tirar ese huevo como si no fuera nada ¿no quita valor a todo lo que has dicho?" Le pregunto Netero como eso hacía que el huevo para él al que comparaba con algo como una vida humana en gestación ahora pasara a ser nada.

"Me hace un hipócrita, claro que conozco a muchos imbéciles que piensan que hacer los contrario a lo que piensas, dices y actúas te hace ser un personaje complejo e interesante claro que son los mismo imbéciles que creen que para ser redimible tienes que ser un saco de semen loliconero con paraguas mudo y tan simplistas que una solo acción les basta para cambiar completamente su opinión sobre un personaje, pero que puedes esperar cuando creen que esa basura es compleja." Dijo el chico con Netero no teniendo ni idea de a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Bueno eso dependería del punto de vista de cada persona." Concluyo Netero.

"El punto de vista no es más que un proceso de raciocinio nacido, de la autojustificación para autoconvencernos de que tenemos razón y encontrar respuesta al por qué para convencernos a nosotros mismo y darle un sentido como el desear la muerte de alguien y tener que justificarlo o cualquiera de nuestras acciones creyéndonos que importan cuando no, la realidad es que no son ni valen nada en la gran cosa, pero como eres tú tiene piensas que tienes algún valor y al final queramos o no todo nace de nuestro egoísmo egocéntrico del yo por que es preferible eso a aceptar que no vales nada." Replico el chico como el punto de vista de las personas no importaba, importaba el tuyo que no era nada de especial para alguien que no seas tú.

"Entiendo bajo esa lógica tuya confusa que tienes ¿Cuál es tu percepción de ti mismo?" Le pregunto Netero como se veía a sí mismo.

"Que soy un don nadie." Concluyo el chico marchándose con el hombre atrapando su barba entre sus dedos.


End file.
